The feeling box
by kurokarakuri
Summary: Lorsque nos protagonistes doivent chercher un objet magique pour une mission, aucun n'aurait pu se douter que l'amour se révèlerait ! (Cadeau d'anniversaire pour une grande amie qui se reconnaîtra !)


Me voila de retour ! Ceci est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour une grande amie fan de Fairy tail qui se reconnaîtra ! Happy birthday to you !

Titre : The feeling box

Base : Fairy tail

Rating : M

Pairing : Grey X Natsu

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'Univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Isis est un OC.

Si l'on vous parlait d'une guilde étrange où les mages sont plus que déjantés, quel serait le premier nom qui vous passerait par la tête ? Fairy tail, naturellement. Les membres de cette guilde peuvent affirmer avoir connu tout un panel de sentiments : La joie, la peine, la colère, l'euphorie… mais également l'amour. C'est d'ailleurs l'histoire d'un de ces couples que je vais vous narrer aujourd'hui.

Tout commence un doux matin dans cette fameuse guilde. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roses contemplait avec fascination le tableau d'affichage des missions, en compagnie d'un chat bleu avec des ailes qui patientait à ses côtés. Un soupire franchis les lèvres du mage de feu, fortement agacer : il devait à tout prix trouver une mission qui lui rapporte une véritable fortune, sinon il n'allait jamais pouvoir payer son loyer ! Il avait bien demandé à tous ses soi-disant amis l'avaient renvoyé bouler en disant qu'il « devait apprendre à gérer son argent correctement ». C'était surtout une bande de radin, oui !

Alors qu'il s'énerver tout seul, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir son amie la constelationniste, qui engagea le dialogue :

« - Salut Natsu !

- Salut Lucy…

- Ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Je n'ai pratiquement pas d'argent et personne ne veut m'en filer…

- Ba t'aurait pu me le demander !

- C'est vrai ? Tu en as ?

- Non, désolé, je suis aussi à sec…

- Ba alors pourquoi tu m'as dit que je pouvais t'en demander ?

- Pour ne pas être la seule à qui tu n'as rien demandé ! »

Natsu ne sût pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il se contenta donc de se prendre la tête entre les mains en signe de dépit. Puis une voix le fit revenir à la réalité :

« - Natsu, Lucy, ramenez vos fesses, on a besoin de vous ! »

Les deux interpelés se retournèrent pour constater qu'Erza et Grey s'était joint au groupe. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouge tenait à la main un bout de papier. La salamandre de feu demanda :

« - C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Une mission bien payée !

- Tu me prends par les sentiments là !

- Et il s'agit juste de trouver un objet. Une sorte de boîte à musique apparemment. Mais vue que je sens qu'on va chercher pendant dix plombes on s'est dit qu'à quatre ce serait plus simple !»

Si Natsu avait pu, il se serait jeté au cou d'Erza en pleurant de joie pour la remercier. Mais il s'avait que si il faisait ça, il avait de grandes chances de finir en charpie. Il se retint donc et tourna son regard vers son rival, qui n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon. Il en profita pour s'attarder sue la musculature du brun… vachement bien foutue quand même… puis la voix de la blonde le ramena à la réalité :

« - Personnellement je suis partante ! Alors Natsu tu viens avec nous ou pas ?

-A eu oui, oui bien sur ! Vous me sauver la vie, je vais pouvoir payer mon loyer !

-T'est sur que tout va bien ?

-Oui ! Tout va bien, les oiseaux chantent et vole dans le ciel ! Et les exeeds les mangent ! »

Bon sang, mais pourquoi il pensait ça de cet idiot de glaçon ? C'est dangereux ce genre de pensées ! Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois… il lui arriver de plus en plus souvent de penser au mage de glace, voir de rêver de lui de manière assez… étrange…

« -Et moi on m'oublie ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai, on est 5… j'avais oublié Happy…

- C'est pas sympas d'oublier mon pote !

-Bon, en route… allons chez la cliente !

- Dis comme ça Grey ça fait gigolo !

-La ferme, la salamandre ! »

Et c'est après cette petite dispute régler vite fait bien fait par la mage d'armement que le joyeux groupe se rendit en train vers rockchala, une petite bourgade paumé au nord de la région de Fiore. Après de longues heures de train qui étaient, pour le mage de feu, un avant-goût d l'enfer.

Une fois arrivé à destination, ils se dirigèrent à l'adresse indiquée sur l'ordre de mission. Ils frappèrent à la porte de la petite maison. C'est une charmante jeune femme qui leurs ouvrit. Celle-ci avaient tout au plus une vingtaine d'année, ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu pâle et descendaient jusqu'en bas de ses reins. Sa robe, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, soulignait la blancheur de sa peau et ses grands yeux bleus reflétaient sa joie de vivre.

Elle fit entrer le groupe et tous se réunirent dans le salon, devant une tasse de thé.

La jeune femme commença :

« -Bon, vous savez pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide ? »

Grand silence. Ils ne savaient pas grand choses à ce sujet, les indications de la mission étant assez imprécises. Lucy lui répondit :

« -Et bien nous savons qu'il est question d'une boîte à musique, comme vous l'avez précisez, mais nous ne savons rien de plus…

Ne me vouvoyez pas, voyons ! Appelez-moi Isis… Si je vous aie fait venir, c'est parce que j'aurais besoin de cette boîte à musique. Enfaite cette boîte se nomme la « feeling box ». On raconte que quiconque entend sa musique révèle ses véritables sentiments envers une autre personne. J'en aurais besoin pour faire ma déclaration à quelqu'un… »

Lucy la coupa :

« - C'est génial ! Comme ça les plus timides peuvent dire ce qu'ils ressentent !

- Oui… et l'autres est obligé de répondre franchement à cause de la musique ! Ainsi, personne ne peut mentir à quelqu'un d'autres et encore moins à soi-même… D'après la légende elle serait cachée quelque part dans une grotte du mont Rockline, à l'Est du village… seulement c'est assez dangereux compte tenue des risque d'éboulement… et je n'ai pas la force physique suffisante pour y arriver…

- Aucun problème Isis, nous allons te rapporter cette boîte à musique magique !

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier ! »

Et c'est ainsi que la bande de joyeux hurluberlus se dirigèrent vers le mont Rockline. Ils entamèrent l'ascension, cherchant tant bien que mal une grotte… qu'ils finirent par trouver, lorsque Taurus, invoqué par Lucy, explosa un rocher, dévoilant un passage. Seulement la grotte, au bout de trois mètre, se séparait en deux. Erza déclara tout de go :

« - Bon, deux irons à droite et deux à gauche. Happy… je ne pose même pas la question : tu va aller avec Natsu. Bon qui va avec qui ?

- Erza je peux venir avec toi ? J'ai plus confiance en tes capacités pour me protéger en cas d'éboulement que ces trois autres…

- D'accord. Grey, Natsu et Happy vous irez donc à gauche et nous à droite.

- Pourquoi je dois aller avec le pervers ?

- Pourquoi je dois aller avec ce pauvre lézard ?

- PARCE QUE C'EST COMME CA ET PAS AUTREMENT ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent : aucun des deux n'était assez suicidaire pour se risquer à énervé la jeune femme en armure.

C'est donc bon-gré-mal-gré qu'ils prirent le passage. Aucun des deux rivaux ne parlaient, ne savant pas quoi se dirent. Ou n'osant rien se dire. Aucun ne savaient combien de temps ils avaient marchés, mais ils arrivèrent à une impasse, il n'y avait rien hormis une inscription sur le mur de pierre :

_Toi, voyageur venant d'une lointaine contrée_

_A la recherche de la boîte à musique enchantée_

_Répond à cette énigme et tu pourras continuer :_

_«Je suis un mot de quatre lettres_

_Les aveugles me voient _

_Je suis plus puissant que dieu_

_Je suis plus méchant que le diable_

_Si l'on me mange, on meurt_

_Qui suis-je ?_

Les deux mages se regardèrent, tandis qu'Happy décida de leur laisser l'énigme : ils étaient plus douer que lui pour la réflexion. Grey commença :

« - Bon, nous disposons de cinq indices…

- Merci Sherlock…

- Chut… déjà on sait que le mot est en quatre lettres…

- Cool. Tu veux qu'on aille chercher un dictionnaire ? Il doit il y en avoir des milliers !

- … bon les aveugles sa voit quoi… du noir ? Non il n'y a aucun rapport avec le reste… que-ce qui peut nous tuer si on le mange ?

- Du poison ? A non attend ça c'est en cinq lettres… plus méchant que le diable… Erza ? Non sa ne marche pas… surtout pas avec plus aimable que dieu…

- Des amis ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

- Moi non plus mais bon… surtout pas avec plus méchant que le diable… »

Ils s'emmurèrent dans le silence, chacun faisant tourner les rouages de leurs cerveaux à plein régime. Happy réfléchissait dans son coin mais n'avait encore rien trouvé. Puis le regard de Grey vint se poser sur Natsu, comme il le faisait souvent quand celui-ci ne le regardait pas. Mais il n'y avait aucun mal à mater un pote, n'est-ce pas, Après tout il regardait bien Erza lorsqu'elle portait parfois des tenues assez… sexy. Alors pourquoi il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la même chose ?

Puis Natsu, en s'énervant, cria :

« - BORDEL C'EST QUOI LA REPONSE ? J'Y COMPRENDS RIEN ! Déjà qu'en général je ne comprends rien aux énigmes… »

Grey et Happy regardèrent Natsu s'énerver tout seul. Soudain le brun eu un déclic :

« - Attend répète moi ta dernière phrase, Natsu !

-"Déjà qu'en général je ne comprend rien aux énigmes"… mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut aider…

- Jamais je n'aurait cru ça de toi un jour, mais tu es un géni !

- Pardon ?

- La réponse, c'est « rien » justement ! C'est composé de quatre lettres… les aveugles n'y voient rien, d'après la religion rien n'est plus puissant que dieu ni plus méchant que le diable ! Et quand on ne mange rien on meurt ! »

- La roche se fendit à ces mots, dévoilant un passage. Au moment de s'y engouffrer Natsu dit à Happy :

« - Attend-nous dehors, si jamais on a un problème il faudra que tu aille chercher les filles !

-D'accord ! »

Le chat s'assit dans un coin et attendit, pendant que les deux autres pénétrèrent dans l'entre. Au bout de quelques pas ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle salle avec en son centre un piédestal sur lequel était poser une petite boîte doré et bleu avec une petite manivelle sur le côté. La feeling box. Ils s'approchèrent, mais au moment où Natsu allait prendre l'objet enchanté, la terre se mit à trembler, et un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre. Quand la secousse cessa, les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent pour s'apercevoir que la sortit était bloquer par des rochers. Isis les avais mis en garde sur les risques d'éboulement…

Natsu essaya de défoncer les rochers à coup de poings, sans effets.

« - Et bien, tu auras fait fonctionner ton cerveau deux fois aujourd'hui ! Vu qu'Happy est dehors, il va aller chercher les filles et Erza réduira en poussière ces pierres ! »

Le silence revînt. Le regard de Natsu virait de la boîte à son rival, qui s'était déshabillé. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que, dans cette position, Grey était plus sexy que n'importe quelle fille sur cette planète. Après tout… peut être qu'il l'aimer en fait ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses… et avec la boîte, il serait sûr ! Il demanda à Grey :

« -Dis-moi, peut-on écouter la musique de la boîte ? »

Grey le regarda fixement pendant un moment, pesant le pour et le contre, puis déclara au bout d'une longue minute qui avait parût être une éternité au garçon aux cheveux roses :

« - Très bien, écoutons-là ! »

Natsu tourna donc la manivelle, puis la relâcha afin d'en écouter le son. Celui-ci était doux, presque comme un murmure, hypnotisant. Apaisant, aussi. Puis le charme opéra, la salamandre commença alors à exprimer ses sentiments cachés :

« - Ecoute Grey… il faut croire que cette musique fonctionne réellement, je suis maintenant sûr de quelque chose, et j'aimerais te le dire…

- Moi aussi je devais te dire un truc mais vas-y d'abord…

- Ba en fait… Grey… Je t'aime…

- Sa tombe bien, puisque moi aussi ! »

Les deux se regardèrent : la feeling box leurs avaient permis de dévoiler leurs sentiments caché et nier. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, leurs langues dansant ensemble. Grey retira l'écharpe et la veste du mage de feu. Celui-ci se mit à rire :

« - Et bien tu ne perd pas de temps ! Non seulement t'est déjà en caleçon mais en plus tu me déshabille !

- Cela te déplaît ?

- Non, mais imagine que les filles et Happy débarquent…

- Elles n'arriveront sans doute pas avant un bout de temps… maintenant laisse-toi faire ! »

Il embrassa de nouveau Natsu pour le faire taire. Celui-ci commencer à se sentir vachement à l'étroit dans son pantalon ! Mais Grey, l'ayant deviné comme par magie, retira celui-ci. Tout deux étaient désormais en caleçon, s'enlaçant, chacun léchant la peau de l'autre, tandit que les gémissements de plaisir envahissaient la pièce. La musique s'était arrêtée depuis longtemps.

Puis Grey prit pour cible les tétons de son nouvel amant, les léchant et les mordillant, tout en retirant le caleçon de la salamandre et le sien par la même occasion. Il prit le membre de son partenaire en main et commença de lent va et vient tandit que son autre main se dirigeait vers son intimité. Tout en continuant son geste in y inséra un doigt, arrachant un petit cri au meilleur ami d'Happy. Il lâcha momentanément la verge de celui-ci afin de le surélever un peu. Les jambes de Natsu s'enroulèrent autour des hanches de Grey, qui avait insérer un second doigt. Natsu grogna de douleur, Grey reprit le membre en main en faisant des petits mouvements avec ses doigts pour préparer Natsu. Quand il sentit que celui-ci fût près, il le pénétra de son sexe.

Natsu cria de douleur, mais le mage de glace l'embrassa pour le calmer. Il regarda Natsu qui sourit, signe qu'il pouvait continuer. Ainsi il s'enfonça aussi profondément en lui que possible, tandit que leurs langues jouaient toujours ensemble. Puis, au fur et à mesure des va-et-vient, la douleur se transforma peu à peu en plaisir. Jamais Grey n'avait connu de meilleures sensations ! Natsu criant son nom… jamais il n'aurait cru que quelque chose pouvait lui procurer autant de plaisir ! Natsu, dans un ultime cri de plaisir, se libéra en premier, suivit de très près par le mage de glace. Celui-ci se retira. Tout deux étaient désormais enlacé, nu, se regardant en haletant, avec un grand sourire.

Puis un grand fracas les ramena brusquement à la réalité. Comme Grey l'avait prédit, les rochers n'étaient désormais plus de ce monde. Ce qui expliquer pourquoi Happy, Erza et Lucy étaient là, bouche bé, à les regarder. En effet le spectacle était assez surprenant : les deux rivaux nu et enlacer… Lucy était paralyser de la tête aux pieds, Erza éclata de rire en voyant les deux mages rouges comme des tomates et Happy… ne chercher même pas à comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle : encore un truc d'humain…

Une fois que le nouveau couple c'étaient rhabillé, que Lucy se soit remise de son choc psychologique et qu'Erza eu dit à Happy que son meilleur ami était amoureux de Grey et que cet amour était réciproque, tous se rendirent chez Isis avec la boîte, touchèrent la récompense, et rentrèrent à la guilde pour fêté le nouveau couple. Celui-ci avaient emménager dans l'appartement de Natsu, et ils se partageaient depuis les frais pour le loyer. Un moi plus tard le groupe reçut une photo d'Isis et de son nouvel amant, un grand homme aux cheveux vert et à l'air vraiment très sympathique, et au dos de la photo était juste écrit un « merci ! ».

Ba voilà… en espérant que ça vous aie plus… review please ?


End file.
